Ella Cierra los Ojos
by Arizza
Summary: Ella cierra los ojos y un suspiro escapa de sus labios haciendo que su corazón salte y luche contra sí mismo por no saltar pues quiere intentar atraparlo entre sus labios y devolverlo al interior de su boca y nunca dejar que de ahí escape. Drabble triste


**Disclaimer: Esto sí me pertenece XD jajaja es una ideíta mía de mí que decidí acoplar a los grandiosos personajes de Stephanie Meyer ^^**

…

**Ella cierra los ojos**

…

La blancura que le rodea es surreal, y hasta pareciera a ratos que realmente no está allí. Si mira hacia un costado puede ver puntos brillantes sobre el oscuro firmamento que se expande más allá de ese frío cristal. En cualquier otro momento diría que son estrellas, hoy son sólo la prueba de que hay un mundo ahí afuera.

Cierra los ojos por un instante y piensa.

Piensa en los momentos felices de su vida, y eso inevitablemente le lleva a pensar en los malos también. Piensa en la mano que acaricia los cabellos que coronan sus sienes y más atrás. Piensa en los ojos que le hicieron suspirar a través de su vida y que aún le hacen pender de un hilo el alma al verlos tan cerca, tan lejos, en su mente o en su realidad.

Ella cierra los ojos y él le toma la mano, pensando en lo que quisiera tomarla de ahí y llevarla lejos, pero sabe que, a donde vaya nunca será lo suficientemente lejos de nada.

Mira hacia el mismo lado donde ella momentos antes miró y ve los mismos puntos brillantes, "estrellas", pero en esos momentos le parecen el brillo oscuro y cálido de la mirada de la mujer que sostiene su mano entre las suyas

Ella cierra los ojos y un suspiro escapa de sus labios haciendo que su corazón salte y luche contra sí mismo por no saltar pues intentar quiere atraparlo entre sus labios y devolverlo al interior de su boca y nunca dejar que de ahí escape.

Toma más cerca su mano y le besa, una sonrisa trémula se posa en sus labios y abriendo sus ojos le dedica una mirada de amor, pero ausente… Ella a ratos escapa de su propia realidad, y no se ve entre su blancura sino entre la espesura de un campo, o el interior de una casita junto al bosque o medio de ciudad.

Ella cierra los ojos y una lágrima derrama por un lado. Presto un dedo se adelanta a recogerla y que no empañe sus mejillas. Nuevamente esa sonrisa pero sin mirada de por medio. Una sonrisa débil, traicionera que recuerda su momento.

Ella cierra los ojos y respira, tranquila, trémula, acompasada. Parece el suspiro de una anciana, pero ella es más joven que eso. Parece el crepitar de un corazón cansado, pero es menos que eso, es el traqueteo de un corazón que sin esfuerzo se debilitó. Parecen las manos de un infante que no le alcanzan las fuerzas para sostenerse de un pasamanos, pero es menos que eso, son las manos cansadas de intentarse aferrar a una vida que ya no será suya. Parecen los ojos cegados de un pobre inválido, pero no es eso, sino los ojos que se han perdido entre los mares de un lamento más que prolongado.

Ella cierra los ojos y su corazón se estruja ante la consciencia de su falta. El abandono que ha llevado a eso a su amada. Su pecho se oprime ante la cercanía tan efímera de su presencia que se absorbe por la inminencia de la ausencia. Sus ojos se exprimen ante la infinitud de los ríos de pesares que ha dejado a su paso y los de lamentos que acarrearán sus propias decisiones.

Ella cierra los ojos y un segundo se convierte en la inmensidad de una eternidad y en el vacío de la nada. Segundo en el cual por un momento ella abre los ojos, le mira y le intenta transmitir perdón y consuelo. Parece querer decirle "estás aquí y es lo que importa" Y el sólo puede contestar sin transmitirle "mejor yo que tú el sufrir la pérdida".

Ella cierra los ojos y duerme… en un sueño de inconsciencia donde nadie le podrá alcanzar jamás.

Ella ha cerrado los ojos y el suspiro escapó por última ocasión de sus labios.

Ella cerró sus ojos y durmió… para siempre.

…

* * *

Hello!

Dando una vuelta por este lugar, esto es un pequeño drabble, que nació en un momento de nostalgia, me ha gustado y quise compartirlo con ustedes chicas :) espero sea de su agrado y me dejen su opinió buena, mala, neutra en un review ^^.

Gracias! ^^

Saludos :)


End file.
